Moments Like These
by NeverEndingLust
Summary: "This is amazing. The amazing thing that I'm able to kiss the love of my life. Hold my own precious flesh and blood. And have wonderful moments like this with my family. My own...family..."
1. Moments Like These

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_**Moments Like These**_ **by NeverEndingLust**

* * *

Naruto jumped in his seat as he heard the door to the Hokage's office swing open with a force almost as strong as the rasengan. "NARUTO!" The sound of his bride's voice rang throughout the entire building—if not the whole country. "Come...HERE!" He instantly noticed her clenched fists, the dark circles under her eyes, and overall tired appearance. At the sight, he knew he was in for no sweetness from his pink-haired wife. "NOW!" She demanded, seething with anger.

He sprang up from his chair and quickly walked over to her, nearly tripping over his own feet because of his growing uneasiness. Sakura was never a patient woman, so he skipped his usual greeting of a kiss and a loving smile to her and got straight to the point. "W-What is it, Sakura-chan?" He asked, not bothering to mask his apprehensiveness.

"Massage me!" She spat through clenched teeth.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to process the random order into his brain. The Rokudaime was sure that she had found out about something that he might have done and have him redo it all or fix it or clean it. Yes, even as Rokudaime, he was still Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja. And damn, was he ever so goofy and serious at the same time. "Eh?" He asked, trying to make sure he didn't hear her order him to clean out all the rubbish he kept under their bed.

"MASSAGE ME GODDAMN IT!" She repeated.

He flinched at her monstrous shout and ran behind her to give in to her demands. "Yes, ma'am!" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing, not really sure if he was doing it right or not. "Rough day?"

She let out a soft moan, confirming that he was doing it right after all, a grin spread across his lips with pride. "I was raising your son all day and I had to go take care of some patients at the hospital at the same time. What do you think?"

One of his golden eyebrows raised. "Wasn't today your day off? And why is he only my kid? You helped create him too, ya know."

"I thought today was my day off too, but Tsunade-sama suddenly went wondering around with Shizune on a gambling adventure again and the others couldn't handle all the patients themselves so they called for me as an emergency." She said, strong exasperation in her tone. "And you owe me for all that agonizing labor you made me go through after carrying around our little ball of joy for nine months. So, KEEP MASSAGING!" She shouted and threateningly raised a fist.

A cold shiver ran all over his body as a vein on her neck only enhanced her look of wrath. "S-So, where is that little guy, anyways?"

"He was right-"

"HERE!" A small little boy about the age of four popped up from behind the couple. His big, cheeky grin and wild blonde hair resembling his father's. He ran around the room for a few moments before returning to his parents, green eyes filled with happy energy and innocence. "Papa! Today was so much fun, dattebatsu!"

Both Naruto and Sakura laughed at their little boy's strong resemblance to his father. Not only was he as energetic, loud, and mischievous as Naruto, he even inherited the same strange speaking pattern that was passed down from Uzumaki Kushina to Uzumaki Naruto and now to Uzumaki Hiroto.

"Hey, hey, did you know that mama can heal people just by touching them with her pretty green light?! Mama is so cool, 'ttebatsu!" He shouted as he threw himself onto the Hokage's chair.

Naruto walked over to Hiroto and placed the green-eyed little boy on his broad shoulders. "Yup! Your mom sure is awesome, 'ttebayo!" He said cheerily as he trotted back to his wife. He froze and stared into her emerald eyes, already becoming lost in her orbs of green. "Beautiful too..." He smiled against her lips as she cupped his cheeks in her hands and gently kissed him. They suddenly pulled away, laughing at the sound of Hiroto's, "EEEEWWWW!"

Ew _my ass. _Naruto thought as he laughed along with his wife and child._ This is amazing. The amazing thing that I'm able to kiss the love of my life. Hold my own precious flesh and blood. And have wonderful moments like this with my family. My own...family..._

* * *

Review maybe?


	2. Verbal Tic

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_**Verbal Tic **_**by NeverEndingLust**

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes down at the determined green eyes before him. He snickered. "Mine is better, 'ttebayo." He said matter-of-factly and smiled proudly.

"Nuh-uh! Mine is, 'ttebatsu!" Hiroto protested loudly and stabbed his thumb into his chest.

"Hiroto, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have yours, dattebayo!"

"Who cares, old man! Mine is still way better, dattebatsu!"

"Dattebayo!"

"Dattebatsu!"

"'TTEBAYO!"

"'TTEBATSU!"

"SHANNARO!"

"Sorry..." They said painfully in unison and they lied on the living room floor with matching, smoking bumps on their unruly, golden heads.

Sakura huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly. You two are too much alike for your own good."

* * *

Reviews are nice~


	3. A Normal Morning

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_**A Normal Morning with the Uzumaki Family **_**by NeverEndingLust**

* * *

"Good morning~!" Hiroto called into his parents' bedroom as he bursted in through the door. He ran towards the bed and threw himself on it, landing on his father's stomach who gave a high pitched scream at the sudden impact.

The little boy stared for a moment, then threw back his head in uncontrollable laughter. "P-Papa?" He asked through a mountain of giggles.

The scream awoke his pink-haired wife who stared intensely at Hiroto, worried that he was the one who had screamed. Her son noticed his mother's concerned gaze on him and laughed even harder when he shook his head and pointed directly at Naruto's red face.

Sakura stared at the Rokudaime, awaiting an explanation. When none came, her eyes widened and she nearly fell off the bed because of her insane laughter. Naruto's face grew even redder as he burried his head into his pillow and threw the blanket over himself in shame.

He let out a muffled cry of, "Sakura-chaaaaan! Hirotooooo!" as the laughter continued to fill his red ears.

"F-Forgive me! Naruto!" She let out a deep shaky breath. She smiled blankly for a few seconds, but then guffawed again as her mind recalled the amusing incident. Hiroto, on the other hand, was far from done laughing. He rolled all around the floor after actually having fallen with a loud splat, face down on the hard wooden floor. He had remained silent for a moment, then continued laughing away, clenching his stomach in pain instead of the red mark on his face.

Naruto sat up and pouted at the sight. He didn't see what was so funny about grown man, and an important one at that, screaming at an exceptionally high level. He glared at both his bride and son for a considerable amount of time until he felt himself ease up. He was still a little embarrassed, but he couldn't help himself. Laughter is contagious.

If someone were to walk into the room, they would stare at the sight of two grown adults laughing like 6-year-olds and an actual 6-year-old laughing a storm as if he had seen many things in his short life, but this was by far the funniest. As a matter of fact, having the goofiest, most unpredictable ninja and the smartest, most impatient kunoichi as parents, everyday was full of new and amusing things for the small boy.

At that moment, someone actually did walk into the room. And that someone, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He walked into the room wearing his ANBU uniform and his trademark expression of closed eyes, chin tilted slightly towards the ground and his hands in his pockets. He had arrived to escort Naruto to a meeting he was due for in the Sand. "Hey, dead-last, you're gonna be la-" His ebony eyes flew open at the sound of mad laughter. He awkwardly stared at his former teammates and their son rolling around, clenching their stomachs, and banging on things with their fists out of hard laughing. By the looks of it, Naruto wouldn't be going to any meeting any time soon.

Sasuke stood in the doorway for a few more seconds before he slowly reached for the door's knob, gently closed the door shut, and walked out without a word. When he came to the front entrance of the house he walked down the few steps it took to reach the front door and quickly walked into an empty alleyway near the house.

He stood there, frozen and completely silent in the alley and then exploded into laughter, not even aware why he himself was laughing. He subconsciously damned them all for having such contagious laughter poison his funny bone with idiotic actions such as this.

Back inside the house, everyone had finally calmed down.

"Hey, old man!" Hiroto called to his father.

"What is it, kid?"

"Why do you scream like a sissy?"

"Yeah, you screamed plenty when we were younger, especially when captain Yamato gave you that _look._" Sakura chimed in. "But never that..._unmanly._"

Naruto cringed at the word. "S-Sakura-chan! Don't say that! I saved Konoha and the entire Shinobi World! I think I'm pretty manly if I do say so myself."

"Not manly enough to take a little bit of weight on your stomach..." The green eyed boy mumbled under his breath.

However, not stealthy enough for Naruto to not notice. "What was that!" He shouted.

"Ahaha! N-Nothing, daddy!" He said as he grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

The Hokage crossed his arms over his chest pridefully and huffed. "That's what I thought."

*Cough, cough* "**Sissy.**" *Cough, cough*

"Why you!"

"KYAAAAAH!"

"Now who screams like a sissy!"

"Naruto! Get away from my baby!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. First Words

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_**First Words **_**by NeverEndingLust**

* * *

"Teme_._"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the word.

Her baby did not just say that foul word. There was no way. He couldn't speak _any_word in general. It must have been her imagination.

"Teme!"

Louder. The curve of her soft smile twitched. The baby food covered spoon fell.

Inner Sakura's voice must have changed or something, because for a moment, she sounded just like her Hiro-chan.

"Fugly teme!"

Boy... Inner Sakura must be pretty angry today. Maybe almost as much as the real Sakura is right now.

"NARUTO!" The furious rosette shouted as loudly as her lungs would allow. A few vases and lamps falling off their places as a result of the miniature earthquake the shout of the Hokage's wife had caused throughout the house.

Everything remained silent for a few moments. A red-faced Sakura shaking in anger.

The sound of running foot steps were heard, panic and haste louder than his panting.

He barged in through the kitchen doors, nearly flinging himself onto the counter where his wife and son were by. Hiroto laughed, his innocent baby giggle and Naruto's harsh gasping filling the room.

He gulped nervously, sweat running down his brow and heart beating intensely as he approached his infuriated Bride. "W-What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Her hair hung over her darkened faced as she glared down at the ground. "Naruto..." her fist tightened as her menacingly soft voice spoke. "What have you been teaching my son?"

Cold sweat seemed to pour down his face with the abundance of a river as he gave her a confused, but terrified stare. "T-Teach him wha-"

"Fugly teme!" The baby shouted and bursted into giggles on his high chair.

"That." Sakura lifted her head, multiple veins on her lovely complexion exposing themselves.

Naruto stared at his giggling son, jaw dropped, and eyes bulging. The Hokage walked over to the toddler and picked him up from the high chair. He stared into his son's green eyes, the child staring back at him in amusement.

"Sakura," The medic turned towards him, the sternness in his voice grabbing her attention. "Sakura...Hiroto...he..."

She shot him a venomous glare. "I know. He-"

"HE'S SAID HIS FIRST WORDS!" Naruto shouted in utter happiness, tears streaming down his whisker-scarred cheeks. He held his son to his chest and bawled hopelessly, shouting and laughing about how proud he was.

Sakura stared at the sight very disapprovingly. She would have been shocked if she had just met the man, but she knew better than that. She had known this knucklehead nearly all her life. What was she to expect? A normal life with him? Haha! Hell no.

"Say it again for daddy, Hiro-chan!" Sakura stomped over to the two blondes before anybody could repeat anything. She gently took Hiroto out of his father's hold and put him back in his high chair. She gave him one of his toys and kissed his cheek before turning back to her husband. Her face darkened again, eyebrows furrowed, and bloodlust in her emerald eyes, knuckles popping.

"Um...I'm not getting a kiss on the cheek too, am I, Sakura-chan?" The previous feeling of anguish returning.

"Nope." She smiled hellishly as burning flames cast behind her whipping pink locks. "But you will get a fist to the cheek if you don't tell me why my baby has a mouth from the gutter!" She demanded as she shook him by the collar of his Rokudaime cloak.

He spoke after he was done seeing triples and he was released from her clutches."W-Well, Sasuke and I were gonna go sparring so we decided to bring the kids to watch me kick his a-" He stopped himself before Sakura's glare burned holes right through him. "His, uh, _derrière._ And while we were sparring, we started trash-talking and some words sorta slipped out."

"You see what you did!" She raged. "You damn baka!"

"Damn baka!" Hiroto giggled as his parents stared at him again.

"You see what _you_ did, Sakura-chan."

He was thrown out the window.

* * *

"And that's the story of your first words, kiddo."

"Heheh...How are you still alive, dad?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And your dad! Nothing can kill me! Besides...your mom always healed me afterwards."

* * *

Teme - Bastard

Baka - Idiot

That review box sure does look good. ;)


	5. Heredity

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**_Heredity_**** by NeverEndingLust**

* * *

Sakura looked down at her newborn child in her arms. A beautiful, healthy baby boy. Her eyes so full of love as she carressed the child in her arms. He seemed so small, so fragile. She leaned in close to him and kissed his forehead. She had definitely thought about what it would be like to have her own child at times, she thought it would be nice to have a family of her own.

_Nice. _That was an understatement.

Compared to what she was feeling at that moment, the term 'nice' was nothing. Her heart swelled with happiness, warm tears forming in her eyes. She felt her husband's gaze on their little boy turn to her. He scooted her and sat next to her in the hospital bed, placing an arm around her shoulder and his other hand on the blue blanket his son was wrapped in. He turned to her again and kissed her tear-stained cheek. It took everything he had to try to hold in his tears as well, but for once in a long time, he failed. He laughed as tears streamed down his own cheeks.

What seemed like until he was under Jiraiya's wing, Heaven bless the old pervert, he had always been a monster to nearly all who knew of his existence. No one would talk to him, not even look his way. When they did, it was hateful words and glare of pure detestment. There were times when he questioned his existence, his purpose. Why was he born? Was he there to suffer? Would he amount to anything? He didn't know. But he would be damned if he didn't find answers. Answers he could be proud of. And he did.

He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but even he himself couldn't believe who he had become. He couldn't believe he had come this far with nothing but a whole lot of determination and willpower. At long last, becoming Hokage. He had done it. He had gone after his biggest aspirant and accomplished it. And now, now after everything else, he was here. With the two people he held dearest to his heart, the woman he loved since as long as he could remember and with his own blood, his son. Nothing could ruin this, not as long he was there to do anything about it.

Her green eyes looking down at the child, a sad smile on her lips. "Damn it..." Came the soft whisper.

Oceanic eyes stared at her in confusion, he pulled some of her rosy pink hair behind her ear and held her closer. "What is it?" He asked softly.

Silence held the room. Patiently waiting for her answer, he looked proudly at his boy. The child was beautiful, if he did say so himself. He had inherited the spiky blonde hair passed down from father to son as it would seem now. His eye color, just as Naruto had hoped, were the same beautiful green eyes as his mother's that he loved to get lost in so much.

A sudden sigh pulled him away from his thoughts. He looked back to Sakura, seeing her smile still intact, but a tired gaze on their son. "Sakura..."

She chuckled. "He has my forehead."

His gaze never left her, his mouth opening slightly at the announcement. His eyes traced from her to the baby in her arms. It was true. The baby's forehead did indeed look much like Sakura's. He only smiled again. "He's beautiful." His arm around her pulling her closer as he then pressed his forehead against hers. "Just like you." He whispered, planting his lips on hers tenderly.

* * *

Roses are red. Violets are blue. I hope you enjoyed the story. Now please review. :)


End file.
